thtinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Brief History of how Bela5 Made THT and how it came to be
Hello i am Bela5 now you may be wondering who i am well i come from a Series called THT. THT Stands for The Hero Team it is a series me and my Friends do but THT never Existed when i was Little i first came up with the Idea to make THT when i was 13 Years Old i got Great Inspiration from Starman3 and Jikkmaster to make my Series as we know of Today called The Hero Team but it had its Ups and Downs from time to time but that wasn't the only Issue. THT started with just 3 Heroes and 1 Villan seem small right ? ya you can say that it was really small back when the first Season of THT Started. but i had Other names i wanted to call my Series like Mushroom Kingdom Heroes or Heros of the Universe. Originally THT was only going to have 1 Villains in Each Season but i Scrapped that idea since i knew Other Seasons were going to get better and better as i went on. but at the end i settled in with just 3 Heroes and 1 Villains for the First Season and i decided to Officially call my Series THT as we know and love Today. but i Barely Scratched the Surface of this Franchise now to talk about the Characters. so when i first started coming up with Characters for who were going to be in the First Season of THT i decided to go with a Koopa a Bullet Bill a Clubba a Titan Lord and a Thief i Decided to actually make 6 Characters be in Season 1 of THT Later on because i felt that there were hardly any Characters. now my Character also had to have a name what was i going to call my Koopa ? well i decided to go with the name Bela5 since its close to my Roblox Name. Bela5 is 1 of the Main Heroes in the Series hes Charming Intelligent and Smart with Solving Problems hes also really Brave and dares to take on any Challenge ! now let me talk about the other Characters i Mentioned this Bullet Bill well i had to come up with a name for Heaven and we decided he was going to be called Desert Eagle a Fast Daring Hero with really nice Attitude and always responds Quickly to any Situation. EpicKingNacho another great friend of mine i had to give his Clubba a name as well but what were we going to call him ? well we finnally decided and we were going to call him Mubba a Strong Proud Hero with a Great Additude always ready to take down the Villains. one of my really great Friends Blover also wanted to be in THT i just had to say YES ! Blover is also 1 of the main Heros in THT he is a Proud Fearless Member of this Series and lives up to his day for his Glorious Ideas. now i wanted to add 1 last member in this Season ok who was it going to be or what was it going to be ? well i met up with a Friend named DarkDemon and asked him if he could be in this Season and his Response was Sounds Awesome im in ! DarkDemon Wanted to be a Thief in Season 1 and other Seasons and i thought it fit his Character Perfectly. there was also this guy name name mccline but he left and soon rejoined in 2012 but did this make the Perfect team of how it came to be ? wellllll no the reason being was because i then met a Person later in 2012 Named BadTheBloxxer i will talk about him later on for now on with the Story ! it was a Quiet Day in the Mushroom Kingdom when all of the Sudden a Message Flew out of the sky and landed in the Castle Bela5 asked his Friends to come to the Castle to ask Peach where Dry Dry Outpost was but she was no where to be Seen until Bela5 Reads the Letter and says. (Mu ha ha ha ha if you dare want to see the Princess back come and fight me at my Castle ! From ???) Bela5 and the Team then Rushed off to Dry Dry Outpost to Begin There Training for the Journey Ahead Wait Training ? well Bela5 got a Invitation to Master Sensei Shinko's Dojo to Train. Bela5 and the Team Trained for 6 Straight Days none stop to do Shinkos Training until Bela5 and his Team Finnaly Past the Test ! Master Shinko then told them of a Evil Lord named Lord X Woah wait wait wait wait whos Lord X ? well i was coming up with a Villan to be in Season 1 so i decided it was going to be a Lord and his Name Being Lord X . so as i was Saying Master Shinko then told them to find the Legendary 7 Elemental Orbs Scattered Across the Kingdom. Bela5 Mubba and Desert Eagle were then sent on a Quest to Retrieve the 7 Elemental Orbs to Stop Lord X. so wait what were these Elemental Orbs used for ? well i decided there was going to be a super form for my Hero right ? cause every game needs like some super powerful Hero so i decided to go for it and add the Orbs in ! but thats not the Orbs main purpose the Orbs were originally going to be used to Weaken Lord X so we can Kill him and then send him to a Elemental Prison. Bela5 Mubba and Desert Eagle then Went off on their Quest to Retrieve the Orbs Running into a lot of Opstacles and Minions on there way. and then Finally they made it to Lord X's Fortress all that was left now was to Defeat him. but then Bela5 also noticed something a strange koopa was also Trapped in the Cage with the Princess and her name Being Emily. Emily was Originally a Helper around Dry Dry Outpost helping the town get back to its Knees. Dang she seems really nice but she can pack a Punch later on in other THT Seasons. and Finally after all that Hard work Bela5 Went Through hes finally done it hes Saved the day he even got to meet the Mayor of toad Town and Bela5 was Happy he finally made his Dreams come true but that dosent wrap things up here. why does Bela5 become a Hero why is he always trying to act Brave ? why does he never give up ? well there's also a Back Story to Bela5. one day on a Stormy Night when Bela5 was sleeping he heard the door open saw Blood on the Door was shocked to see who it was and was Crying. Bela5s Father who was in a War that was against Lord X;s Army Bela5s Father stopped the War but coudent kill Lord X Bela5s Father then got stabbed by a Sword and was Crawling with blood all the way to Bela5. gee dosent that get you wondering who could of done something like that ? it makes you feel sad inside when someone you love dies infront of you im sure we all went through this in our lives and im proud to always remember that they are in a better place. ok phew now that ive talked about the whole story of how THT came to be im sure your all Excited to hear other things about THT Right ? well heres a little Riddle for you to solve you can fight me but you cant harm me im always fast on my feet but my sword is like Ravens you may be able to harm me but i will always come back who am i ? put Answers in comments